lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs Zombies Plush: The Lost Episode
Do you know about the YouTuber, "LuigiFan00001"? If you don't, then I highly recommend doing a quick Google search to find out who he is and what he does, or else you'll not understand this story very well. Anyways, back to the story. So, I was on YouTube one day when a notification popped up near my notification bell. I clicked on it and it was a new video from LuigiFan00001. (A Plants vs Zombies Plush video to be exact) I was excited because those types of videos were my favorite. Without delay, I clicked on the video and began watching. The video was called, "Plants vs Zombies Plush: The Lost Episode" so I thought that this was an unreleased episode of some type that LuigiFan00001 decided to release now. The video also didn't have many views, which was expected since I was quite early. Anyways, onto the video itself. The video began with Peashooter in the garden, but something was wrong. The Peashooter plush was looking down at the garden like he was depressed and then was a slight wind sound in the background. There wasn't even any dialogue from Peashooter. Peashooter then got up and took out a knife for an unknown reason. I was sorta freaked out by this, but I continued watching the video noneoftheless. Peashooter then saw Dr. Sunflowerstein and went up to her. Dr. Sunflowerstein then said to Peashooter, "Hi, Peashooter! How are you doing, today?" Peashooter didn't answer, but instead stabbed Dr. Sunflowerstein in the stem causing stuffing and plant juice, (Which was most likely green food coloring) to go everywhere. Dr. Sunflowerstein screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, dead. Peashooter then laughed and went to catch his next victim. Paco was sitting near the pool when Peashooter came up next to her. Paco then said, "Hola Peashooter Buen día, ¿no es así?" (Paco speaks Spanish in LuigiFan0001's PvZ Plush Series FYI) Peashooter, of course didn't listen and stabbed Paco in the eye socket. Stuffing and plant juice went everywhere as Peashooter kept stabbing Pico's eye. By the time Peashooter was done, Paco's plush looked destroyed. There was a hole where her eye used to be and she was covered in plant juice. Paco then fell to the ground in a similar manner to Dr. Sunflowerstein and Peashooter then left. Peashooter then saw Head Zombie, Ed and Coney all talking to one another. Head Zombie: Now, Be on the lookout for any plants, okay guys? Ed: Donuts? Head Zombie: No. No donuts! Ed: Aw... Coney: Wait a minute... I see something... *gasp* PEASHOOTER!?!? Head Zombie: WHERE!?!? Before they could even think of anything else, Peashooter threw a Cherry Bomb at the three zombies, thus causing an explosion killing Head Zombie, Ed, Coney and even the Cherry Bomb itself. Blood, (Which was most likely red food coloring) and plant juice went everywhere as Peashooter stood there emotionless by what was happening. Peashooter then turned around and looked directly at the camera. A message briefly flashed on the screen. It said, "ALL IS DEAD. THERE IS NO STOPPING THE CONSQUENCES OF YOUR MISTAKES..." The camera then fell to the ground and then the video went static. It stayed like that for a solid two minutes until the video cut to black for 5 seconds before ending. I was rather shocked and confused by this. Why would LuigiFan00001 make a PvZ Plush video like this? The video was deleted a few minutes later, and i'm glad about that, because no one ever has to suffer the same fate I did. If you ever found this video anywhere, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, this is NAME, signing out for now.